


Cuddles, Cries, and Kisses

by CupcakeStreet



Series: Red/Green/Blue Knights in love [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Loving Fluff, Multi, They love each other, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeStreet/pseuds/CupcakeStreet
Summary: Forsyth is feeling down and Lukas and Python wants to know why





	Cuddles, Cries, and Kisses

Something was extremely wrong this afternoon. Lukas was quietly reading a book while Python rested quietly next to him. Forsyth was in the kitchen cleaning up. It was a peaceful afternoon.

“Something’s not right here….” Python spoke up. Lukas turned to him with a curious brow.

“Now that you mentioned it…” Lukas began.

Forsyth didn’t say a word. He continued his mindless cleaning. He was aloof. Lukas and Python both looked at Forsyth with an intense stare.

“You’re not yelling at me to clean up my own mess today?” Python asked.

“This is odd.” Lukas said.

“Um… Oh. Well I’m already cleaning so there’s no point in calling you over here.” Forsyth stated. 

“You can’t fool me Sy… There’s something on your mind.” Python said. “Why don’t you come over here and tell your boyfriends.”

Forsyth blushed a bit then sat in between them, head down and hands in his lap. Lukas took his hand, kissing it softly.

“What’s wrong?” He asked in his usual calm and quiet tone.

“Well… This morning… I was helping some citizens. When I tried to help this woman she called me a disgusting tramp. She said I had no business being a knight…” Forsyth spoke with pain in his voice a tear fell from his eye.

“You shouldn’t let people like that get to you…” Python said.

“They don’t! It’s just… I hate that they brought up you guys after that. “Python couldn’t save a life even if he wanted to” or “Lukas can do better than that Forsyth fellow what an idiot” it gets me angry and frustrated at times!“ Forsyth shouted.  
Lukas cups Forsyth’s cheeks and kisses him softly on the lips. Python kisses the back of his neck, causing Forsyth to giggle in pleasure. 

"They can all me the biggest idiot in the world. I’m happy to be with you. Python as well. I wouldn’t change a thing.” Lukas said with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah… I don’t care what they say about me, but they better not get into any trouble when I’m around.” Python snickered. 

Forsyth chuckled then wrapped his arms around them both. His big smile returned as he smooched both his boyfriends. 

"I feel so much better~! And Python maybe you should practice a little more! Then your aim won’t be as off as it is!“ 

"He’s back…” Python sighed. Both, Lukas and Python showered their love in kisses, causing him to giggle. 

"I love you guys~!“ Forsyth shouted. 

"We love you too.” Lukas said.  
Python laid down on their laps then dozed off. Forsyth petted him and sighed.


End file.
